


Коллекция

by Ruata



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Maya is on the hunt for Moxxi's lewd pics, One-Sided Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Экстон просто устал от несправедливого обращения Гейдж, ведь это Майя собираетколлекцию, а не он.
Relationships: Maya/Mad Moxxi (Borderlands)





	Коллекция

— Всю жизнь мечтал ковыряться в сальных карманах потных вонючих бугаев, — пробубнил себе под нос Экстон, и у Зер0 отобразился на маске смеющийся смайлик. Он-то был в перчатках и не чувствовал запахов. Наверное.

Майя даже бровью не повела, хоть от вони аж глаза заслезились — после чистого стерильного аббатства это был запах свободы. 

— Деньги не пахнут, я это в книжке вычитала. Так что давай быстрее, это же ты все уши прожужжал о новой сияющей штучке для своей турельки. На что ты собрался это покупать, а? А? — Гейдж тыкала пальцем в грудь Экстона так, словно он был повинен во всех смертных грехах.

Майя бы его пожалела, но чем меньше народа — тем больше лута достанется ей, да и грудь у Экстона крепкая, выдержит. 

Они просто ничего не понимали — каждый жил, как хотел, пока она изображала из себя принцессу в стеклянной башне. Что ж, аббат на своей шкуре прочувствовал, что некоторые принцессы будут пострашнее драконов. 

— Ты смотри, что я нашла! — Майя выудила из нагрудного кармана голиафа смятую фотографию Мокси в весьма пикантной позе. — Такой у меня нет. 

— О боже, она опять за своё, — Экстон ловко увернулся от Гейдж, которая попыталась его схватить за ухо. 

Иногда Майе казалось, что Гейдж пытается его распекать как заботливая старшая сестрица, которая хочет вбить в голову мелкому все правила приличия. Это бы даже выглядело внушительно, если бы Гейдж не приходилось подпрыгивать, чтобы достать до уха Экстона. Зер0 невозмутимо очищал свою катану от крови богатого психа-модника, который где-то умудрился раздобыть рубашку.

— Ну серьёзно, Гейдж, ты должна это Майе высказывать. И её порно-коллекции с Мокси, а не мне! — продолжал бубнить Экстон. 

Гейдж уперла руки в бока и явно приготовилась к долгой тираде, сводящейся к величию прекрасной анархии и свободе выбора (включая выбор порно и зелёного чая, а не той бурды, что тут подают), и Майе пришлось брать дело в свои руки. Она была благодарна Гейдж за поддержку её небольшого увлечения, но по такой жаре, от которой мозги плавятся и вытекают через уши, жаркие споры рядом как-то слишком накаляли обстановку. 

— Оставь его, Гейдж, он просто завидует, — лениво бросила Майя, старательно расправляя уголок фотографии, — это всё-таки эксклюзивное фото. Видишь, тут под коркой крови даже автограф виднеется.

— Было бы чему завидовать, я могу Мокси попросить оставить автограф на самых эксклюзивных частях моего тела, — Экстон поиграл бровями, игнорируя то, с каким артистизмом Гейдж пыталась сделать вид что её сейчас стошнит. Майя была с ней солидарна. — Это во-первых. А во-вторых, у меня нет коллекции порно-картинок, я уже слишком большой мальчик для такого. 

— Вы посмотрите-ка, кто у нас вырос, — встряла Гейдж, смеривая Экстона с ног до головы тяжелым взглядом. Экстон даже ухом не повёл, только победно продолжил улыбаться во все тридцать два зуба. 

— Экстон, твоя эксклюзивная часть тела побывала в доброй половине Пандоры. И недоброй тоже, пожалуй. 

Гейдж захохотала, а Зер0 показал пошлый смайлик, пока Экстон недоуменно чесал голову. То, что Экстон был любвеобилен, знал, пожалуй, самый распоследний скаг… Майя решила не развивать эту мысль. 

— И как ты называешь стопку журналов под своей кроватью? “Мои милые шалости”? “Подпорка моей кровати и мужественности”? 

— Это… Это другое! Это не _коллекция_ , а сборники. Совсем другое дело. По крайней мере, я их не расклеиваю по стенам, твоя комната напоминает либо логово сталкера, — и я сейчас не о зверушках — либо светлую обитель фанатки. Но Гейдж на это закрывает глаза, пока мне достаются все шишки. 

В его словах был резон, в конце концов, Экстон честно выкладывал карты на стол, пока Майя мялась и краснела перед баночкой для чаевых, запихивая грязные смятые доллары мокрой от волнения рукой. 

— Я просто наслаждаюсь эстетической красотой, вот и всё. 

— Знаю я это просто, в нашей дыре слишком тонкие стены, — беззлобно буркнул Экстон. — Хотя тут действительно всё просто. У Гейдж есть любимчики. И щепотка Экстононенавистнечества.

— Экстоно… что? Как у тебя вообще язык смог выговорить такое? 

— Умелый язык/может резать/Не хуже меча, — Зер0 покачал головой, словно раскрыл только что все тайны вселенной. 

— И не только резать, не зря же меня на других планетах запоминали именно так. 

— Ни слова больше, фу, фу, фу, — Гейдж зажала уши и даже предусмотрительно зажмурилась — и действительно, Экстон высунул язык, чтобы показать наглядно несколько своих выдающихся техник. 

Майя смотрела во все глаза — а вдруг она когда-нибудь наберётся решимости, и они пригодятся… 

— Хорошо, хорошо, я не буду больше никогда к тебе приставать по этому поводу, только не делай так больше. У Дезтрапа тоже будет травма из-за тебя! 

Наконец, Майя встала и отряхнула пыль со штанов. 

— Всё, ничего у них больше нет. Может, поедем? Если, конечно, вы не горите желанием продолжить обсуждать сексуальные похождения у остывающих трупов под нежным светом солнца. 

Гейдж позеленела и отрицательно замотала головой так, что ее хвостики едва не растрепались, а Экстон просиял, как начищенный револьвер от Джейкобс. 

— Я бы не отказа… — Гейдж зажала ему рот ладонью, и Экстон промычал остаток фразы. 

— Истории ваши/могут ли остановить машину/которая уезжает? 

— Маш… черт возьми, эти психи угнали мою малышку! — завопила Гейдж, призывая Дезтрапа. 

Майя и Экстон побежали следом за ней, а Зер0 делал свои ассасинские штучки. Впереди их ждало ещё больше лута с доставкой до машины — и, кто знает, может быть, ещё одно фото в коллекцию.


End file.
